Torn
by Halle
Summary: Ginny has moved on from her high school crush and has found a wizard to sweep her of her feet but what happens when that wizard returns to confess his feelings for her? GWOC NOT GWHP or GWDM who will she choose...? loyaltly and reliability or charm and ex


Torn

AN: This has (yes again!) been my life for the past week and a half accept now Andy and I have broken up and we are just friends, he is my Will and I am his Grace. This story does contain many sexual connotations and euphemisms and sexual references to the intercourse and everything else ect, but it is not smutty it is jus the character. So be warned Andrew Clark is a very charming and sexual wizard who is a very forward character so younger readers should most likely refrain from reading this as all characters are based on real events and university (College) students all over the age of 19 and 21. I do not own a thing and the title comes from Natalie Imbruglia's 'Torn'.

Here it is!

Synopsis: Ginny has moved on since Hogwarts and she has moved on from all her feelings she held dear in high school and has found someone new. But just as things get going with Andrew Clark Ginny finds that all her ghosts are about to suddenly reappear…..

Ginny Weasley found that Friday afternoon was possibly the worst time to search the robe shops of Diagon Alley for a last minute pre weekend bargain. She had finished her shift at the Leaky almost two hours ago and still had to find the perfect outfit for her weekend away with her new boyfriend, Andrew Clark a wizard banker who worked for Gringotts.

'Looking for anything specific dear?' the short assistant asked, his bug like eyes staring up at Ginny inquisitively.

'Erm…' Ginny began 'I'm fine thanks, I'm just trying to find a nice dress robe,'

'Well my dear, with your figure anything would suit you!' he said enthusiastically and left Ginny hastily after winking at her. Ginny pulled back the dozens of robes on the 'sale' rack and found nothing. Feeling a little less than pleased she hitched her bag over her shoulder and wandered out of the robe store to grab a coffee down at the coffee parlour which once had been Floreans ice cream parlour.

It now belonged to Horace Slughorn, an ex Hogwarts teacher who had taught at Hogwarts briefly during his retirement. He was still the same, Ginny mused to herself as she saw Slughorn giving second helpings of cake to Patricia Streep, a highly successful witch model. Ginny settled down at one of the tables near the door and took out her notebook and quill to commence her afternoons work. She had been working at Quills for all Occasions for about two months and was chief editor it was a Wizarding magazine that dealt with amateur writers and their creations. Ginny had herself been known to scribble down a poem or two and was in mid-inspiration when her thoughts were interrupted.

'Hey gorgeous,' Andrew Clark said and he wrapped his arms round Ginny's shoulders and gave her an affectionate kiss on the neck Ginny smiled happily as he then sat opposite her taking his travelling cloak off and placing it gently on the back of the lattice metal chair.

'Mmm,' Ginny replied and smiled 'you okay?'

'I'm fine, well, you know,' and he leant back on his chair effortlessly 'work, never a good thing'

'Will you ever actually enjoy your work, ever?' Ginny asked bemused

'Depends really,' Andy replied slowly 'if you were working under me then I might enjoy it a bit more,'

Ginny stared at him with her mouth slightly open but her lips slowly twisted into a smile before she raised the mug of coffee to her lips.

'You know you'd enjoy it, Gin, c'mon, public area, nice and busy,' Andy said smirking 'you'd come in seconds,' and he smiled devilishly at her.

'Do you think about anything other than sex?' Ginny asked

'No, do you?' Andy replied simply raising his eyebrows

'Depends what else there is to occupy my mind,' Andy said smirking 'feel free to pop down on my mind any time you want babes,'

Ginny scoffed in her drink and laughed. Andy smiled charmingly at her before ordering himself a drink.

'You know how to charm a witch, I will give you that,' Ginny replied wiping the foam of her chin.

'Well, I'm very good at using my sharp tongue,' Andy said as he settled himself back down opposite Ginny who was scribbling across her paper with urgency as a spirit of inspiration came to her. She smiled as Andy's words filtered through her imagination and she looked up to grin at him and give him a sweet kiss on the lips.

Ginny met Andrew Clark through a friend from work and he had charmed her almost from the moment there eyes had met and Ginny had spent the entire evening in a vein attempt to flirt with him. He had told her there was no need for flirting and that she should just meet him in the bathroom and he would "give her what she obviously wanted". Ginny had half laughed at his boldness until she realised he was serious and had read her mind on that particular occasion. They had been dating for nearly four months and had spent nearly every day together since they Andy had asked her out over dinner on his birthday almost four months ago now. He had insisted that Ginny see how it would go and it turned out to be very successful as they were still together.

Ginny and Andrew finished their drinks shortly and wandered down Diagon Alley up to the Leaky Cauldron where they entered muggle London and headed for Hendon tube station to catch a train home. Andrew was a whimsical wizard but also logical and felt the need to use muggle transport and Ginny caved in as he charmed her.

'Look, life isn't boring Gin, you're dating me,' Andrew said and pouted like a puppy dog 'don't you want excitement?'

'Excitement, yes,' Ginny said half laughing 'waiting around for a train that smells of burger king, piss and sweat, no thanks,'

'I'm apparating then,' Andy decided as they reached Hendon station 'yeah, see you at home sexy,' he slapped her on the bottom before disappearing round the corner.

Ginny sighed in frustration at Andy's whimsical moods and watched him walk around the corner to apparate. She smiled and shook her head at him before following him round the corner out of plain sight of muggles when she bumped into someone she had never expected to ever see once again.

'David,' she gasped staring at the man who had bumped into her, he bent down hastily picking up his briefcase and the papers that had tumbled out of it. He readjusted his glasses awkwardly and straightened up holding his briefcase close to his chest he looked at Ginny who was staring at him open mouthed.

'Hello,' he said awkwardly 'so, do you still support the crap Arrows then?' and he grinned at her before he hugged her warmly and breathed her in deeply. Ginny let go of him and could hardly believe it that after nearly five years she would run into an old high school friend especially David Garner from Ravenclaw and all of a sudden Ginny was transported back to Monday mornings in Charms when she and Dave had argued relentlessly over Quidditch teams and tactics.

AN: Please read and review! Don't own a thing. In the next chapter we will learn about the feelings that Ginny had for Dave but will she jeopardise her newly found happiness with charming, fun and sexy Andy for reliable and loyal Dave who never once forgot her since their days at Hogwarts?

Bye Bye!


End file.
